1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a biaryl-type compound, a circular dichroism (CD) color fixing-agent for introducing a CD chromophore into a chiral compound and a method for determination of absolute configuration of a chiral compound.
2. Description of Related Art
In compounds having a single functional group such as alcohols, thiols, amines and the like is included a compound having an optical activity referred to as a chiral compound. There are known various methods in order to determine an absolute configuration of such a chiral compound.
Among them, a modified Mosher method using NMR is used most practically and frequently at the present time.
And also, a method using CD is known in the determination of the absolute configuration. As to such a method for the determination of the absolute configuration, there are several reports. For example, Harada et al. of Tohoku University of Japan reports that by condensing a chiral alcohol with di(1-naphthyl) acetic acid as a CD auxiliary group is observed a good correlation between the absolute configuration and sign of exciton chirality (40th natural organic compounds symposia).
Furthermore, Adam W. et al. reports that in case of a chiral benzyl alcohol, by newly introducing a benzoyl group is observed a good correlation between sign of Cotton effect indicated by the obtained benzoate body and the absolute configuration [Journal of Organic Chemistry, 65, pp 186–190 (2000)].
However, the modified Mosher method becomes complicated in the operation of determining the absolute configuration and requires at least a few milligram of a sample.
The method of Harada et al. is insufficient in the yield of the derivative and further requires the calculation of a stable conformation through a molecular force-field calculation, so that it has a problem that multistage operations are required in the determination of the absolute configuration.
Furthermore, the method of Adam et al. requires the calculation of the stable conformation likewise the above method, and has a problem that an application range of the chiral compound is restricted.
Since the CD exciton chirality method is based on the interaction of two chromophoric excitons, an application to a compound having two or more functional groups such as diol or the like is restricted.